What if Goku had unlocked Ultra Instinct before and kept it a Secret?
by TheBattleMaster1003
Summary: Jiren vs Goku, but Goku had mastered ultra instinct before. 1st fight. Please comment and review. Now onto the Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its BattleMaster here. I decided that until I get better at writing all my stories will be on hold sorry, but instead I'll be making short stories like this so enjoy.**

~Goku's POV~

It's time for the TOP at last, I hope I'll meet some strong opponents like Toppo or maybe the guy that he was mentioning about that Jiren guy or whatever. Maybe I'll finally have a chance to show my true power hehe.

Time skip- Goku Jiren 1st Fight

"Son Goku it's finally time to see what you can do," Jiren said calmly.

"Lets," Goku says with a firm voice.

Goku powers up to a ssj and starts attacking Jiren, but he won't even budge. Seeing how staying in that form would do nothing he powers up to ssj2 and manages to get jiren to at least move his head slightly. He hits jiren a couple more times before he backs off and moves up to super saiyan god.

Jiren lifts an eyebrow as he never knew that a saiyan was able to use god ki. Goku launches himself at jiren and discoveres that now Jiren needs to at least deflect his stricks, but it is still with one finger. He powers up to Super saiyan blue and adds kaioken times 20. Once again he launches himself, but this time Jiren needs to block and counter to keep up.

Seeing how even his 2nd most powerful form is not enough, he decides to let loose his full power.

"Jiren," Goku says.

"Yes," Jiren replies with no emotion. (Does this guy ever talk emotionally or does he not have emotions)

"Get ready, since the power you are about to see could surpass even Beerus-sama," Goku says

~At the Stands~

"Whis do you have any idea on what goku could be talking about," Beerus asked his attendent.

"No Beerus- sama unless Goku-san decided to hide his true power from both of us." Whis replied wondering what this power could be.

~Back to the Fight~

Goku stands calmly gathering his thoughts and focusing one certain thought and that was to fight. He then says one word that shocks the crowd, "Ultra Instinct." His hair starts glowing at heat starts pouring out heating up the area to the point where part of the arena started melting. His eyes turn silver and as the glow fades from Goku his hair is also silver.

~At the Stands~

Beerus is shocked that Goku had actually unlocked the famous Ultra Instinct and on top of that he had it mastered and could access it at will. Whis is also shocked since he never thought that a mortal could actually unlock ultra instinct let alone access it on command. The remaining gods were also both surprised and scared because now a mere mortal could take them all on and beat them all at once. Belmod starts yelling at jiren to release his full power and destroy Son Goku.(Like that could ever happen)

~At the Fight~

This time jiren launches himself at goku and tries punching him only to be blocked or dodged. Goku then starts launching attacks on jiren and starts to dominate the fight using a series of punches and kicks. Jiren on the other hand is having a hard time in even catching up with goku. He gets hit multiple times and feels fear for the first time in almost forever. He tries to do a heavy cross, but goku just blocks and retaliates with a spinning back kick. Jiren backs off and jumps into the air creating a huge ball of energy that could destroy the whole arena.

Goku just creates a blue ball of ki and launches it at the red ball that was rapidly coming to him. He launches it and it destroys the ball and hits jiren in the shoulder. Then goku leaps towards jiren and starts attaking him relentlessly. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Jiren could hold his defense for long and he was slowly starting to head towards the end. Goku could feel his stamina draining and says, "This next attack will finish it."

Jiren refuses to accept this and starts launching a barrage of every single ki attack he knew and starts launching them at goku. Goku starts running towards jiren almost getting hit by a couple of ki blasts that nearly tore his head off. He jumps onto a rock near him and starts, "KA." He jumps off the rock and onto a piece of the arena that was falling, "ME," Goku continues. He keeps jumping and dodging as each blast tears another part of the arena. "HA," Goku says as he lands onto another piece. He jumps into the air and almost finishes, "ME." Then Jiren uses his strongest attack, "POWER IMPACT!" The blast launches towards Goku and he almost gets hit until he manages to move his body over the beam and his right next to jiren at finishes, "HA!" The energy wave launches Jiren off the pillar he was standing on and into the depths of the world of void. Jiren appears next to his comrads of universe 11.

"I'm sorry," Jiren says sadly. (Finally that guy shows some emotion)

"It's okay you did your best," Belmod replies.

~Back at the Arena~

Goku drops out of his form and starts to stagger as the legendary form starts to take its toll on goku. He slowly starts walking away to recover his strength somewhere else.

 **Should I add a sequal to this, maybe kefla this time. Let me know down in the comments on how it was and yes I will allow flames. Hope you guys enjoy the next story I make. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry that I have not updated in a while, but stuff like school has come up and I also didn't feel like many people would actually read my story so, once again thank you and lets go on with the story! OH and by the way I don't own Dragon Ball Super or My Hero Acadamia quotes.**

Goku walks tiredly as he was trying to recover from his fight with Jiren. Then, the two saiyan girls of universe 6 comes out and challenges the older saiyan to a fight.

Goku agrees to this and then gets barraged by ki blasts each one coming closer to its target. Then kale comes behind him and comes for a punch. Goku ducks and counters leaving Kale breathless for a second. However, this was all that Goku needed to start barraging attacks one after another at Kale.

Caulifla comes in at SSJ2 and tries to get some of the pressure off of Kale. However, the saiyan throws a right punch that sends Kale crumbling. Caulifla sees this and sees complete red. She roars as she starts to push her power even farther than she ever has before. Her hair starts to grow even more than usual as she starts to achieve SSJ3. Goku is shocked by this and immediately puts up his guard.

Caulifla disappears and reappears behind him cupping her hands together. "Impossible," Goku says. "KA-ME," Caulifla starts as a red beam starts to form in Caulifla's hands. "HA-ME," Caulifla continues as the ball of energy was now the size of her head. "HA," Caulifla yells as the gigantic red beam is launched at goku. He turns SSGSS for a second to deflect the beam.

He then starts rushing at Caulifla at SSG, he is surprised that she is able to keep up and starts to speed up his attacks. Caulifla on the other hand is struggling to keep up by herself and starts to think at what Goku's ki felt like as he turned SSG. She remembers that his ki started to be more controlled and stayed within his body more. She tries to copy this as she powers up and then she turns into a SSG. Goku is shocked that she was able to achieve god ki that easily.

Caulfila notices Goku's shock and starts attacking goku relentlessly. Goku is struggling to keep as Caulifla's flexibility allowed her to dodge and then counter, while he is trying to hit her. Goku then turns into SSGSS and then starts rushing at her. Caulifla again surprises him by going SSGSS as well. "Hm I told you that I would achieve this form too, old man," Caulifla says. "But how were you able to do it so easily, it took me years to reach that level and you do it in minutes," Goku says. "Oh that was easy, I just needed to copy how your ki flowed," Caulifla says. "NANI!" Goku and all of Universe 7 exclaimed. They rush at each other again and this time it seems that Caulifla was matching him. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Caulifla had matched Goku in all of these aspects. Caulfila seeing how there was no use in fist fight starts to charge a KAMEHAMEHA wave. Goku follows her and the red and blue KAMEHAMEHA hit each other with full force.

Caulifla starts pushing even more past her limits. However, Goku had far more energy to spare so he says this as he finishes her off, "This was fun, but you have to go beyond, plus ULTRA!" The blue KAMEHAMEHA overcomes the red and knocks Caulifla into a wall.

Caulifla goes to Kale and to put on the potara earrings that they got before the tournaments. Kale puts on the earing on her left ear and caulifla puts it on her right ear. They start merging together as they both glow in a bright green light. "Potara," Goku exclaims. The new figure introduces her self as Kefla. Goku sighs as he sees no way around this.

"Ultra Instinct," Goku says firmly. His hair turns silver and his eyes turn from the normal complete black into a glowing silver. He lets Kefla turn SSGSS and then launches himself at her and starts barraging attacks at kefla. He ducks under a kick and then counters with 5 sharp punches to the gut. She then gets launched through 5 boulders and then as Goku attacks her, she finds her self struggling to match Goku blow for blow. Goku on the other hand could feel his stamina draining. He then launches himself up while controlling all of his energy into himself. He then shouts, "Kaio-Ken Times 10." An aura of red surrounds the normal aura of blue. He launches himself again and notices that Kefla is now losing quickly. She fires a blast of ki which he ducks and then proceeds to KAMEHAMEHA her out of the Arena. However, as he knocks kefla off the arena he wishes that they could have met differently and he would have been able to teach them.

 **There we go and there is the sequel that you all were asking before. Thanks for sticking around and giving me the confidence to write more. Once again, please review. Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Tournament of Power**

Goku's POV

"Goku when did you unlock Ultra Instinct and master it huh!" Beerus-sama yelled/asked me.

"It was when I was in the future facing Zamasu," I answered

 _Flashback_

Zamasu was attacking Goku furiously, landing each blow closer and closer to his essential organs. Goku was about to be stabbed through the heart with Zamasu's ki blade when his body simply moves out of the way of the attack. Zamasu was confused at how a mere mortal could dodge his attack when he was so close to death.

Goku's hair started to spike itself without the appearance of the normal yellow, red, or blue color. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that his eyes were silver just like how Whis's eyes are.

He noticed that he felt stronger, faster, and was able to think more quickly than ever before. Zamasu fired a kind blast to goku while yelling, "Now die Son Goku!" Goku moves to the left slightly and the kids blast sent right past him.

Goku launched himself at Zamasu determined to get revenge for his wife Chi-Chi and his youngest son, Goten. He punched at Zamasu imitating what he had done to him only moments before m, but a lot faster and more brutal than Zamasu.

As the battle went on, Zamasu was struggling to hit Goku only succeeding in causing goku to parry his attacks and attack him back brutally. Trunks was watching Goku from the side and was amazed at how much Goku was dominating Zamasu. Zamasu then fires a Holy Wrath and Goku just knocks it into the air. He then fires a kamehameha at Zamasu then Instant Transmissions behind him and knocks Zamasu into the kitchen blast.

Zamasu was injured greatly and wasn't healing very fast as his anger grew even larger to the point where one side was now a bubbling purple and his uniform was now in pieces. Goku then launched himself at zamasu, releasing a uppercut into zamasu's chin and instant transmissions behind zamasu. He then launches a ball of pure energy at him dissinigrating Zamasu instantly.

 _End of Flashback_

"And that's how I unlocked ultra instinct," Goku finished. "And then I just trained to access on will and eventually master it," ignoring the dumbstruck looks on the gods faces.

 **Hey guys this is going to be the last chapter of this story. If u guys want a sequel fight then dm me who u want UI Goku to fight. Ja ne**


End file.
